


Creek Salad

by Peridawesome



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Autism, Autistic Craig Tucker, Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot Collection, School, Shorts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridawesome/pseuds/Peridawesome
Summary: Not much of a summary to give for this. I am hyperfixating on Creek and have no idea what to do bout it so I'm just writing this.¯\_(ツ)_/¯(gonna be mostly randomly generating words to use as prompts, but otherwise might take suggestions for prompts. Each chapter will likely be around 500-1,000 words
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Date

It had started as just something they did in public because they knew it gave people some odd sense of comfort; the idea of South Park having a gay couple made people think that perhaps their town wasn't so bad, and that love was possible in any form. And it wasn't as if it was strenuous for them to hold hands sometimes while otherwise acting as friends would; nobody was expecting them to make out.

However, things definitely seemed to change. The town slowly began to let Craig and Tweek's relationship drift to the back of their minds as other issues popped up, and for anyone else, it might've been the golden opportunity to just phase-out of those behaviors. However, Craig and Tweek had silently begun to take comfort in those little activities. Internally they could justify it as just being really good friends, as it was a bit more simple than admitting that everyone had been right and they really were gay.

They couldn't push it aside for very long, though, and soon would come to the conclusion they should try to bring their relationship into some slightly more official territory. that meant actually going on a quote-unquote ' **date**.'

It had to be debated between the two of them whose house to have it at- Tweek's parents were the most oddly invested in his relationship, but that could be somewhat beneficial in helping the date go smoothly since they could end up assisting in any areas the date may be lacking. However, it could serve them well to have a date someplace where they don't feel as much of that pressure. Sure, his parents are supportive, but they've still had to take steps to get comfortable with it. Maybe they might give him and Tweek a bit of space.

Both of them had their own weird feelings about both options, however, so a coin flip was done... and it ended up picking Creek's place. 

No doubt was had that his parents would instantly approve of the date, and before he could even say another word, they were offering to get him some scented candles and order food for them to make it extra romantic. If it hadn't been over the phone, Craig might've considered flipping them off, although Tweek might've taken a bit of an issue with that even if he found his parents quite overbearing.

The date began awkward, as was expected before they began to get more relaxed. Craig, having realized that coffee didn't exactly help with Tweek's anxiety issues, decided he should have him drink something else. So, he made the call to have him drink a tall glass of orange juice. It was a bit of an odd thing for the blond, but over the course of the date, he'd definitely find it more and more relaxing.

Craig would end up too tired by the end to walk home, so he and Tweek ended up sharing his bed; definitely an interesting end to a date.


	2. Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig practice performance for the school play.

Craig sat mostly quiet as he listened to Tweek go on a long-winded rant about what was stressing him out, all while he sipped from a can of store-brand soda. He found it to be fascinating to listen to how the blond's mind worked to turn his scrambled thoughts into cohesive sentences- obviously, some of that could be attributed to his parents giving him so much coffee, but Tweek seemed like a naturally nervous person regardless of that. Even if there was something entertaining about it, though, he felt like he had a responsibility to make sure Tweek remained happy.

"So... your issue is that you have to perform a love **scene** during the school play but you have stage fright?"

Gripping his hair tight, he'd respond, "Stagefright, judgment fright, failure fright..."  
  
"Gotcha. How about we just practice it together?"

Looking at Craig now, he'd question, "D-don't you always say you hate school plays...?"  
  
"Yeah. They suck. But you always seem like you enjoy getting into character, and I want you to enjoy performing because I like seeing you happy."

This would evoke a great amount of blushing from the boy, which Craig Tucker really didn't mind all that much.

Moving to grab the script from his bag, he'd admit with a nervous twitch, "I-I uh, only have one copy of the script, so-!"

"So we can just trade it off when we get to each other's lines, no big deal."

Tweek would hear his words and give a slow nod, feeling like that was a reasonable idea. He'd take a deep breath, managing to calm himself down, before beginning to read...

Craig had trouble recognizing what play this was supposed to be from but found himself absorbed by the flowery words and the romantic details that were speckled throughout. It was weird because he always labeled himself someone who hated any movies or shows or plays having to do with love... what was different here?

Well, it had only been fairly recently that he had come to realize his feelings for Tweek, so maybe he was only beginning to feel something about this now that he felt there was truth to it.

He'd be snapped out of his trance, as Tweek would snap his fingers and remark, "Craig, are you still listening? It's your turn to read..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I got distracted..."

In a rare moment, he'd find himself flustered, and Tweek would be the one chuckling in amusement. Briefly, he felt like getting back at him, but he did kind of find him very charming when he was so confident.

He would try, but would obviously not have the same gusto with his line reading. Still, they had a pretty good time with the writing, and by the end it seemed like Tweek was far more self-assured about being able to nail this on the stage. Craig still didn't think school plays were worth anything, but the smile on his boyfriend's face... that was worth absolutely everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off of my original intent to do chapters based on random words. Feel free to shoot suggestions- I'll probably make this a daily thing I do to give myself a boost in motivation for writing when I can't focus on the bigger plot stories. (Up to you guys whether you request one-word prompts or actual plot ideas.)  
> And yes, it's a cop-out that I didn't pick a play for them to read. But the main point was the interaction


	3. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig goes to the local candy shop but finds it to be even sweeter than expected.

The **candy** shop was certainly a cliche place for a kid to beg their parents to take them, but it was a popular idea for a reason, and even a kid like Craig Tucker who flipped off people almost as a regular greeting couldn't resist its natural pull. It perked his interest when his parents suggested at the beginning of the year that he could get a trip there and a certain amount of money to buy whatever sweets he desired if he were to keep his grades above a certain level. Forget gold stars, that was his desired motivation.

To his delight, when the semester ended, he'd get his report card back and found he managed to do far better than he normally does- his lowest grade was a C, and the rest was B's and one A-. Normally that wasn't something to write home about, but his parents liked to judge him in comparison to his past work, and this was a comparatively amazing academic achievement! He'd be soon given two hundred dollar bills, more money than he recalled ever being entrusted with before, and then given directions to the magical candy store that he's been fantasizing about.

It was called Tweek Sweets, a name that confused Craig a bit since he always thought it was spelled "tweak." A google search on his phone told him that the word "tweek" had something to do with radio signals, but the verb relating to adjusting something definitely had an "a" in it. He just sort of assumed it was done purely for making the name read off better, and soon he would enter the building whilst putting away his phone just so he could better absorb the incredible sweets around him. Yep, regardless of its title, this place was awesome.

"H-hello, um, welcome to T-Tweek Sweets!"

A nervous voice caught his attention, and he turned from looking at the late revolving shelf of candy bars to notice a messy-haired blond kid holding a broom in one hand while awkwardly waving with the other. Wait, he looked his age- why was he working a shift at a candy store?

Putting aside those thoughts, he raised his hand and greeted, "Hey, I'm Craig. What do you think two hundred dollars can get me here?"

"T-two hundred dollars?! Oh gosh, I can barely imagine that much money, geez!! Um, oh, and my name is Tweek, Tweek Tweak!"

Blinking, Craig chuckled and remarked, "Did you just say your name three times or is your last name the same as your first name?"

"Y-yeah, that's just how I was named- my parents used my name on the sign b-because they said it would um, promote me I guess...? S-sorry, I'm distracting you, you should really just-"

Waving his hand to interrupt him, Craig would assure the anxious employee child, "Nah, it's alright. In fact, I think you could help give me a look around this place. I'd definitely prefer that than having an adult do it."

This did seem to surprise Tweek, but he would give an uncertain smile and gesture for Craig to follow. Soon, he'd regale him in the variety of treats that they had, and how apparently they were actually made by hand because his folks didn't have money to get the rights for any big-name candy. It fascinated Craig not just how extensive the library of treats this place was, but how this guy seemed to have perfectly memorized it. 

"Eheh, oh man, I'm out of breath, nobody usually lets me talk that long... I guess that's the whole place! Of course, we legally have to say that you should make sure not to eat too many sweets at a time, and we even give out free toothbrushes and toothpaste with every purchase," he explained, gesturing to the little bundles they had.

Man, it was like he was back at the dentist being rewarded for sitting down and getting a firehose stuck in his mouth for ten minutes... but for some reason, he almost felt an urge to thank this kid for the innocuous offer.

Craig Tucker gave a smile and replied, "That's very sweet of you, eheh. So uh, when does your shift end here?"

"M-my shift...? Well, I'm the only employee besides my parents, so I pretty much work up until... w-wait, are you asking me out or something?!"

Unsure of if he had laid it on too thick, the mostly monotone boy assured him, "It's no pressure, man, just wondering if you wanna hang. You seem fun."

He cursed himself for not having the guts to say cute. 

Yes, getting all that candy without consequences was pretty nice. Really, though, it felt far sweeter to have met someone as charming as Tweek and successfully earned time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Muddyoil for the wonderful prompt suggestion! (sorry idk how to tag people) Go check out their story, Single strand of hope, I find it to be a pretty good Creek AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431825 Even if you don't know the ship well, it is still really well-written!


	4. Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is unsure of what to wear to the dance but Craig helps him a little.

For some mysterious reason, the **outfit** of choice often seemed like it gave Tweek a lot of pressure when it came to the big dance, even more so than dancing itself. You can practice a routine and memorize lines in a song, but how do you nail a good look? It's entirely dependant on what someone looks good in, and Tweek feared maybe he might not look good in any variety of suits. After all, he already struggled with keeping his shirt buttoned all the way, and that was just his everyday attire, so high-class attire certainly did intimidate him.

It was definitely no surprise to Craig, then, when he got a call from his boyfriend and soon heard the sound of panicked grunts and cries.

"You good, dude?"

Letting out a squeak, he'd respond anxiously, "I-I am not good!! The dance is in two days, and my mom and dad are having me try on a bunch of suits and they're all itchy and tight and I'm worried that I'll look like a total dork, and then I might be rejected by my peers!"

"Your peers? Dude, everyone who likes you already isn't gonna think less of you because you wear a lame tux once."

Twitching audibly, Tweek whined, "B-but I don't wanna wear something lame! I, um... I want you to like it!"

That definitely caught Craig off guard, who chuckled and sheepishly assured him, "Oh, heh, y-you don't have to worry about that man..."

"W-what do you mean...?! W-we're going to the dance together, right? I-If I looked bad, then I might drag you down with me and everyone might think you look lame by association! What if I ruin your credibility?!"

Finding this both concerning and amusing, he assured Tweek, "You won't harm my nonexistent credibility."

"O-okay, well... I still really want your help on this, so can you come over so you can judge my outfit choices...?"

A blush formed on Craig's cheeks. He hadn't quite prepared himself for potentially getting a personal look at his boyfriend's dress options for the dance, and he did worry it may end up being too cute for him to handle. Could he give a fair judgment on what Tweek wore when he most likely would find him precious in anything? Would Tweek be able to function after hearing such a compliment? Regardless, he agreed to head that way.

His parents casually let him in while gushing about them being such a loving couple, making Craig move to cover his face so they wouldn't see him get red, and he'd hurry up to Tweek's room where he looked quite stressed by the looks of things. His parents had rented a couple of potential tuxedo options from the local clothing store and had until the end of the day to purchase one or just return them all. All of the outfits were piled onto his bed, and he was pacing back and forth and mumbling to himself about the "pressure."

Tapping on his shoulder, causing him to jolt, he'd remark teasingly, "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"I'm really not...! I-I mean, I'm happy to uh, see you...!" he replied, trying to take a deep breath, cheeks reddening slightly as he admired Craig's natural chill disposition and his general cute appearance. "Um, sorry, I'm just... worked up."

Craig gave a shrug of understanding before asking, "Can you try on one of the outfits for me that you like the most, so I can see if I like it?"

"O-oh gosh, c-changing clothes with you so close...? Um, alright! I'll be in the closet for a minute!"

The hat-wearing boy would ignore the potential innuendo to make with that, and just whistle as he waited. Soon, Tweek would step out a donned in a white tux and matching pants. And really... Craig Tucker found him to be absolutely amazing in it.

He'd step forward and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, promising, "You look perfect, man."

"O-oh gosh, wow... thanks, dude."

What would happen at the dance? Nobody could really say, with this being South Park. At the very least, though, Tweek was confident that he would look nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some date fluff, why not dance fluff?  
> (btw, unless stated, all of these stories are pretty much unconnected)


	5. Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig go eat out and Tweek is stressed by the options.

Their first date had been mostly low pressure, but as Tweek's eyes scanned the **menu** in his hand while sitting in this booth against the wall, he found that he was going more stressed by the second. The fact that this place did not serve coffee was a bit of an extra issue for him, as his parents had made him feel like he needed coffee for every meal to make it through the day. Even with Craig by his side, how long would he be able to make it without that boost of caffeine flowing through his anxious system?

"Do you know what you wanna eat yet? Because I was kind of just thinking of ordering whatever you got," Craig admitted casually, having not even bothered to lift his own menu.  
  
Dropping his out of stress, Tweek proclaimed, "T-that only puts more pressure on me, dude!"  
  
"Just get whatever looks good, no big deal."  
  
Tweek scanned the menu a few more times, eventually landing on something he might like: "Uh, chicken sub with a milkshake?"  
  
"Ah, sweet, I love milkshakes. Wanna get a big milkshake and share it?"

Immediately, his face began to turn a deep red color, which only brought a bigger smile to the usually stoic Craig's face.

Unable to help to smile, he promised Tweek, "If you're not ready for it, we can just take it easy and get our own. I'm not sure if they even have big enough milkshake sizes for us to share one."

"N-no, they do, they get pretty big... I'm overreacting, I know, but I'm just not used to doing serious couple stuff like this."

Chuckling, Craig teased, "Buying a house is serious couple stuff, we're just getting a milkshake. Although I guess technically it would almost be like we're kissing."

"Y-you said that on purpose to make me feel weird!!" the blond exclaimed, covering his blushing face as his boyfriend giggled more. 

Despite how flustered he was, he'd go ahead and order what the decided upon- both getting their own chicken sub, and then one extra-large milkshake to share with two straws. It was definitely a big cliche, but it felt like a rite of passage to do something so cheesy with someone you feel so strongly about. That was pretty fitting, as Craig found that he felt stronger toward Tweek than he has for anyone else he's ever met.

Soon, the food arrived, and they'd start to eat it at their own pace- Tweek took a good amount of time to eat his sizable sandwich, while Craig was able to gobble his down without a sweat. Inevitably, they'd be down to the milkshake, and Tweek had to work up the courage to enact what felt like an intimate moment- sipping from the same drink. However, he'd soon relax and begin to do it like it wasn't a big deal. And really, it wasn't, but it was still a fair accomplishment for the nervous kid. 

And the shake tasted amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this prompt was actually randomly generated.
> 
> (I accidentally posted this a day early, but I figure you guys probably would enjoy an extra one)


	6. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek is having trouble staying awake.

Creek felt as if all of his **energy** had been drained out of him, and that wasn't merely him being melodramatic. His parents were unable to make him his usual morning cup of coffee, so for the entire school day, he needed to go without that special burst of vitality that helped him stay up and active. Sure, it also seemed to keep him constantly twitchy and anxious, but that was beside the point. He's gotten so used to gulping this stuff down as if he needed it that he wondered if he could really go through the day empty.

When he stepped into class and sat down, he didn't think that anyone would notice just how tired he looked. In fact, not many people gave any glances his way, as they were focused on this entertainingly bad lesson. However, one person in particular immediately noticed the difference in his disposition, and that was his recently official boyfriend Craig Tucker. In fact, he took note of just how tired and unmoving he was the moment he stepped through the door. When it's someone he spends so much time with, it is nearly impossible to miss such a drastic personality shift.

He'd want to wait for the right time to bring it up, and lunch was next period, so it was a pretty viable opportunity to spring into action.

Tapping on his partner's shoulder as he walked alongside him, he'd question, "Are you alright, man? You look burnt."

"I-I wasn't... burnt..." he'd reply, giving the smallest of twitches, but looking far more restrained than normal. "I'm just a bit uh... spaced out today."

As they got into their seats and waited for their table to be called so they could eat, Craig would counter, "No man, you legit look super tired."

The obviously energy-deprived Tweek Tweak barely mustered a shake of his head, his eyelids looking quite heavy, as he urged, "D-don't tell anyone, please..."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, I'm not lame. But you obviously either need a nap or some extra juice, and you clearly can't sleep during class or while you're eating. How about I buy you a soda? I don't know if it'll be as strong as a coffee but there's still caffeine."

With a meek nod, he'd yawn and then tell Craig, "Y-yeah, that sounds nice. I really love that, you know, you being so nice..."

Trying to hide his blush with the flaps of his hat, he'd give a nod as he would take Tweek's hand so he could more easily go get his tray, and he planned to make sure that he didn't accidentally drop it on the way to his table or something.

Several minutes later, the two sat back down, having a near-accident but managing to not spill any precious calories. Craig whipped out the Pepsi that he purchased and placed it in Tweek's hand, awaiting his move.

He'd crack it open, trying not to let it be too loud, before taking a long zip. Immediately, Tweek's eyes would widen, the caffeine making him buzz already.

"O-oh, um, wow! I definitely feel different!"

Giving a nod, Craig would remind him, "You should try to like, not be so reliant on caffeine for your energy, dude. It's probably not healthy." 

"I-I know that! H-honestly, it's just really nice that you wanted to spend your money on me for something so silly!"

Shaking his head, Craig Tucker reminded him, "It's not silly if it's for you."

Finally, Tweek got his turn blushing, and Craig felt like he had already been paid back quite generously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us help this little tired boi


	7. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek confesses to Craig about some insecurities.

Tweek Tweak often had trouble speaking his mind, and although he was now in his first relationship, even being emotionally honest with his boyfriend felt like it was a bit hard. Craig always seemed like nothing really phased him and that was something about him that the blond boy really envied, but the truth was that a lot of things phased Tweek. Among all of those various anxieties and fears, though, there began to arise a specific issue that he felt he had to confront- he didn't know if anyone really had any **respect** for him, and it hurt him.

One day they would both be in Craig's room admiring Stripe, the only other person Craig seemed to care about, and Tweek would decide to raise the question very casually: "D-do you uh, r-respect me, Craig...? G-gah!!"

Well, casually for him, anyway.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Trying to take the time to form his words properly, Tweek would reply, "J-just uh, I feel like people don't really see me as like, my own person or something..."

"That's really dumb, dude. You're an awesome person."

Initially, he thought that was the end of it, but he'd quickly notice that his boyfriend was still looking anxious...

Sighing, he put a hand on his shoulder and would question, "Where did this come from, exactly?"

"Um, like...! G-gosh, I feel so stupid now, it's like I thought everyone was saying things about me but then I try to think about it and it feels like it's all just been me...!!"

Unphased by his stress, Craig reminded him, "Your emotions are completely valid. And like, I know I don't sound like it sometimes, but I really care about your happiness. So well... I want you to tell me how I can help you out."

He'd begin to blink rapidly, and it was clear he was trying to keep any tears from appearing out of the corner of his eyes. Tweek would take a deep breath, needing to think, and his boyfriend would give him the time he needed to form his thoughts. 

"If it helps, I really do respect you. You've really helped me out a lot since we started dating, and even before it was official. I've never been great with dealing with emotions, and when I first met you I'm sure I had trouble dealing with how open you were with how you felt- but you've honestly gotten me to open up a lot more, and if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be still getting in fights all the time."

Normally when Tweek is bombarded with these sorts of compliments, he'd cover his face and scream into his hands to try to get them to slow down, as he was never quite used to so many kind words from someone other than his parents. However, even with his cheeks reddening, he would look right at Craig, unable to take his eyes off of him. 

And then, he would hug him tight, softly crying into his shoulder. He definitely seemed like he was needing something like that.

After a minute, he would be able to speak again, and admit slowly, "I um... think I do remember Cartman had said something to me recently that-"

"Oh, that asshole? Yeah, say no more, he tries to bring everyone down. Need me to kiss his ass, dude?"

He stuttered for a moment, but then told Craig, "Um... well, I don't want you to get in trouble, but if you want..."

"Just say yes man, that's all that matters to me."

Tweek definitely felt way better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured that randomly getting this word would be a good opportunity for a marginally more emotional chapter!
> 
> (rest assured, even a story that begins sadly will most likely end happily. I can't stand sad endings)


	8. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek notices one of Craig's interests and presses him to divulge.

Tweek and Craig were enjoying some time together in the latter's room, and it was quite a pleasant experience indeed. The blond kid needed a bit of help studying for an upcoming test, and since Craig normally would just wing it anyway, they decided to refresh themselves on the subject while eating some Lunchables that they got at the store (well, their parents got, but they asked for them). All the while, Tweek was taking note of an interesting theme in his boyfriend's room.

"Hey, dude? Do you um... have a thing for space? I never really noticed before, but..."

Perking up a bit, hat nearly falling off of his head, he'd respond, "Oh, sure, I guess."

"You... guess? C-c'mon man, you don't have to try and fool me, your room is covered in space stuff! Y-you, don't need to be like, shy, or whatever about what you like!"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before blushing and nervously admitting, "I um... I'm really into space, but... I don't really talk about it a lot, because I tend to go on about it and nobody really cares much about it. I don't really know if you would tolerate that."

  
"Eheheh, Craig, you don't ever have to worry about talking too much about what you like around me. I love you, and I want to know about all of your interests. Even if I'm not as into space as you are, I'll still enjoy hearing what you love about it!"

It was a rare moment where Tweek went full sentences, multiple in a row, without stuttering or twitching once. Being around his boyfriend did tend to calm him down a bit, but it was expeditated in a moment where he felt he needed to prove just how much he cared for him. And given the reaction that Craig was showing- smiling from ear to ear, an equally rare sight- it definitely was effective.

They sat especially close together as Craig began to explain what made him feel so passionately about space, and he went as in-depth as one could get when it came to their special interests. He detailed his fascination with the idea of life on other planets; he named specific constellations and the stories behind them; he even seemed to know a great deal about astronauts who had pioneered space travel before he was even alive to watch.

During all of it, Tweek felt no inclination to interrupt; his boyfriend gave so much detail on what he liked specifically and how certain things worked that there was little room for confusion, and even if for a second Tweek got lost, he could focus on the excited smile and the confident look in his eyes. He rarely felt this happy to see someone jazzed up over a subject he often overlooked in his day-to-day life, but Craig Tucker meant so much to him that he felt he owed him his attention and his patience in expressing his unique passions. 

By the end of his monologue, Craig needed to catch a breath, and would turn to Tweek and remark, "Heh, I might've gotten carried away."

"Y-you were great," Tweek replied, before surprisingly giving him a kiss on the lips.

Both would blush profusely, but Craig seized on the moment, grinning and gushing over being kissed by Tweek for what seemed like the first time- usually, he was always the receiver of a kiss. However, neither felt embarrassed or awkward by the situation, as this felt pretty right for them. They were both optimistic they could get more days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my headcanon is now that Craig is autistic and his monotone way of speaking and social issues are stemming from that, and his hyper fixation is space. This honestly would explain a lot about him!


	9. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig had a sleepover, and one wakes up before the other.

Sleepovers were the best between people who knew each other so well that they could be comfortable even when in compromising positions, and that was accurate to Tweek and Craig. It was only after a good bit of time being declared actual boyfriends that they decided to have one over at Tweek's home- though he had to urge them not to photograph it or anything, since he'd "literally die." His parents thankfully agreed to his terms, and they stayed up all night playing video games and eating unhealthy food until they were too tired to keep their eyes open anymore...

The next **morning** , Craig Tucker would softly yawn as he woke up, and he'd rub his eyelids in hopes of getting rid of his last bit of tiredness. He'd nearly be confused by the different surroundings until he remembered the sleepover, and saw Tweek sleeping a mere few inches away. Initially, it was his instinct to jostle his boyfriend awake so they could continue to do fun things together as a couple would, but... he thought about it for a moment and decided maybe he could allow Tweek a few extra moments asleep since he looked a bit extra sleepy.

As he looked upon the sleeping blond, it dawned on Craig just how relaxed and peaceful he appeared right now. No twitching, no shouting, no squirming about... he must've been having such a nice dream right now, and he wished he was able to see it.

"C-Craig..."

For a moment, he thought Tweek had woken up and caught him in the somewhat creepy act of observing his sleeping patterns, and he was about to rush to apologize. However, he'd realize he was talking in his sleep, and he was now reaching a hand out as if to try and hold something.

Taking the hint, he would reach over and hold his hand, and instantly Tweek smiled as he continued to sleep. A blush formed on Craig's face, one that he was somewhat thankful that his boyfriend was unable to observe. The fact that he was hungry for some breakfast had not yet dawned on him, as he was too focused on how comfortable he was next to the person who mattered the most to him in life. He wanted to make Tweek look this relaxed and happy forever, but if that wasn't possible, moments like this made all the difference.

After what felt like forever, Tweek would yawn and awaken in a similar manner to Craig, only to jump in surprise as he realized that he had been holding his hand!

Profusely blushing, he'd tell Craig, "S-sorry, I didn't realize I-"

"What are you apologizing for? I love holding your hand, dude."

This evoked some light giggles from him, who realized that he had been getting apologetic over very little. Perhaps just the slight embarrassment of the affectionate act made him feel like he had overstepped something for a moment, but now he understood that no barrier had been crossed.

Looking bashful as he adjusted to being awake, Tweek admitted, "Um, I think I might want to uh... sleep next to you a few minutes longer."

"Heh, if we're not careful your parents could come up any second now with a camera, but... yeah, that sounds fun."

The blanket was thrown over the top of the both of them and soon they would sleep a tiny bit closer than before, holding hands once again in a far more intentional way. They were both incredibly comfortable to be near one another, even when they weren't really doing anything in the slightest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheLonelyAstronaut for the prompt! Definitely was a cute little thing to write.


	10. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig recounts the way things seem to be getting back to normal... not saying a lot for this town.

Craig had really hoped that once vaccines started rolling in, things might start to get back to normal. And well, he wasn't entirely wrong- when Mr. Garrison showed back up and managed to... well, get all the adults vaccinated through some unexplainable means, it appeared as if that not only ended the quarantine for those at South Park but effectively brought things to where they were well before Mr. Garrison was the President. He couldn't exactly complain about that- Tweek was at his most stressed out when Mr. Garrison was tweeting about Tweek in relation to Kim Jong Un, and with their teacher having Mr. Hat back, he'd be far too busy for that.

Hm, okay, but are things really ever normal in South Park? Sure, they had what felt like their old life back, but... their old life wasn't really ordinary. After all, their teacher had transitioned twice, managed to be both bisexual and homophobic, and was personally responsible for more deaths than any serial killer in any movies Craig remembers watching... not that he's gotten to see a lot of those lately, since Tweek is terrified of the _Teletubbies._

 **Normalcy** was pretty subjective, though. Normal for him and Tweek was... well, being able to be in the same room without worrying about getting each other or their parents sick. Now that those weird Qanon people weren't filling his head with lies, Craig would be able to return to a classroom and sit next to his boyfriend once more. Even if being at school as usual meant that he'd have to work to avoid getting involved in more insane adventures, he could take that risk.  
  
As for Tweek, he was beginning to mellow out now that he realized that all those conspiracies were just the ramblings of nutjobs who seriously thought _Mr. Garrison_ was the chosen one. Even the blonde paranoid kid nearly bust a gut laughing about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I saw the new special, and I enjoyed it- and I wanted to feed those who wanted some Creek~


	11. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek on the Infinity Train.

Craig had gotten detention... again. He was pretty pissed because he knew if he got one more detention he would end up being grounded by his parents and wouldn't be allowed to come over to Tweek's house later- they had been cracking down on him a bit for being, as stated, "a total dick" at school. He didn't exactly dislike having the reputation of being the troublemaker, but he definitely would rather keep himself out of trouble if he could help it. It definitely didn't help that kids like Cartman existed and had the nerve to make comments about gay sex while he's trying to dip his carrots in ranch. He could've done far worse than a mere black eye for the fatass.

Well, he would decide to avoid it altogether- instead of bringing home the detention slip like he was told, he would tear it into pieces before texting his parents that he was going to be hanging with some friends after school. Of course, that was a lie- he had made no plans with the rest of the squad, and he didn't want to rope Tweek into this when he hated lying.

He would sneak out of school, thinking he had completely missed the watchful eye of the teachers, only to hear his name shouted. He bolted down the sidewalk, only occasionally glancing behind him as a truant officer began to make chase- he thought they got rid of the police officers in schools but it seemed some of them stuck around.

Soon, he would come across an unfamiliar sight- **train** tracks, and an actual functional train that would pull up beside him. The words that he saw above him in big green text:  
  
"TWEEK."  
  
He would mutter under his breath about how even the train knew he was gay before rushing on board to escape, not knowing what may happen.

Meanwhile, Tweek grew increasingly worried about where Craig might be, since he didn't see him on the way out, and he heard murmurs that he may have gotten detention. Why oh why wasn't his boyfriend more careful not to get into fights...?! He knows Cartman can be a real jerk but he shouldn't let him mess with him like that, he probably wants to get him in trouble so he can play the victim! 

He'd soon take out his phone and text his parents about the situation, and they'd respond sounding quite concerned- sending a lot of messages back hoping that their love would bring them back together, and then sending a bunch of rainbow emojis that didn't really help with the situation. Eventually, he would scream upon discovering a train track with quite a strange-looking train- and the word flashing above him was "CRAIG."  
  
Letting out a gasp, he would question, "Oh no, is this train listening to me...?! W-well, maybe I can find him in here...!"  
  
It would be several minutes until the pair found each other again, leading to a heartfelt reunion. Tweek got what he wanted, and his number would go down as he began to relax and take a deep breath. Craig's number was still a twelve, though, meaning he had some stuff he needed to figure out. Luckily, Tweek was right there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some good brand integration, given that South Park and Infinity Train are both on HBO Max <.<


End file.
